Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles(2012) Episode T:A Shellshocking Love
by Ninjaboy13779546
Summary: When a friend of the Turtle Gang gets mutated, she is invited to stay with the the Turtles in the lair. But what happens when she and the leader in blue become close friends? Find out in this fic.(Leo Liz).
1. Chapter 1:New Girl

**Whatup dudes and dudettes, I'm back with another FanFiction. This is my first fic with the Ninja Turtles,so I'm really excited about it. It's about a 16 year old girl named Elizabeth Gordon(created by S** **uzukiwee1357)who gets mutated in a lizard by the Kraang and finds love with Leo. All credit goes to** **S** **uzukiwee1357whohas given me the rights to use her OC and her cover art to create this fic. So to show how grateful I am,I'm dedicating this FanFiction to you and you have a major cameo role in here,kinda like Stan Lee. So I hope you like it**

* * *

 *****Roosevelt High School*****

Class was about to start for April and Casey,when their teacher Mrs. Sherman stood in front of the classroom.

"Now class before we start, we have a new student joining us," she said gesturing to a 16 year old brunette in the back who sat behind April,"Elizabeth Gordon,would you like to the front and say a few things about yourself? "

The girl stood up shyly and came to the front and stood in front of the class. She didn't say anything at first, but then mustered up enough courage to talk.

"Hey everyone, my name's Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz,"she said introducing herself," I just moved here from Chicago with my mom,I'm 16,I love pizza,and I love turtles."

April and Casey looked at eachother and knew this girl was gonna be a great friend. Liz finally walked back to here desk,when April turned around to talk to her.

"So you like pizza and turtles,huh?" She asked

"Yeah," Liz replied

"Well we,me and Casey," April said pointing to her friend next to have some friends that have the same interests as you."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Liz asked

April froze for a moment then replied, "Oh no he's just my friend. I have a boyfriend and he's the brother of our friends who I'm sure would love to meet you."

Really ?"Liz asked excited

" Oh yeah. Heck they like pizza and turtles so much,you could call them turtles. "April said trying to make a joke.(A/N:I know it wasn't very funny.)

"Wow,I'd love to meet them."

"Well I'd have to ask their father first,they're very...secretive. But meet us at Mr. Murakami's after school. Do you know where that is?"

"I think so," Liz replied

"Ok,then." April said

* * *

 **TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**

 **TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**

 **TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**

 **HEROES IN A HALF-SHELL**

 **TURTLE POWER!**

 **HERE WE GO IT'S THE LEAN GREEN NINJA TEAM**

 **ON THE SCENE COOL TEENS DOING NINJA THINGS,**

 **SO EXTREME OUT THE SEWER LIKE LASER BEAMS,**

 **GET ROCKED WITH THE SHELL SHOCK PIZZA KINGS**

 **CAN'T STOP THESE RADICAL DUDES,**

 **THE SECRET OF THEOOZE MADE THE CHOOSEN FEW,**

 **EMERGERE FROM THE SHADOWS TO MAKE THEIR MOVE,**

 **THE GOOD GUYS WIN AND THE BAD GUY LOOSE**

 **LEONARDO'S THE LEADER IN BLUE, DOES ANYTHING IT TAKES TO GET HIS NINJAS THROUGH,**

 **DONATELLO IS THE FELLOW, HAS A WAY WITH MACHINES,**

 **RAPHAEL'S GOT THE MOST ATTITUDE ON THE TEAM,**

 **MICHELANGELO, HE'S ONE OF A KIND AND YOU ALWAYS KNOW WHERE TO FIND HIM WHEN IT'S PARTY TIME,**

 **MASTER SPLINTER TAUGHT THEM EVERY SINGLE SKILL THEY NEED,**

 **TO BE ONE,LEAN,MEAN,GREEN,INCREDIBLE TEAM!**

 **TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**

 **TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**

 **TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**

 **HEROES IN A HALF-SHELL**

 **TURTLE POWER!**

* * *

 **So what do you guys think about the first scene? And yes this has begun as an episode and will end as an episode. Once again, thank you S** **uzukiwee1357 for allowing me to use both your art and your character. And don't worry, your role will b coming soon. Until then, Ninja-Boy out!**


	2. Chapter 2:Having Guests

**WAASSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP guys,I'm back with another shellshocking chapter and I hope you like it. BOOYAKASHA!**

* * *

 **"A Shellshocking Love"**

 **Written and Directed by** Ninjaboy13779546 **.**

 **Cover Art by** Suzukiwee1357

 **Produced by** Suzukiwee1357 and Ninjaboy13779546 **.**

 **Based on the characters created by** Kevin EastMan,Peter Laird,and Suzukiwee1357.

* * *

 *****Master Splinter's Room*****

Master Splinter was meditating in his room when the cheese phone rang.

"THE CHEESE PHONE,Oshi Moshi!",he said answering the phone.

 _ **Screen shrinks halfway with a line in the middle,with Master Splinter on the left and April on the right.**_

 _"Hey Master Splinter,"_ responded April.

"April,how are you doing?"

 _"I have a question/favor/request to ask of you."_

"Of course,what is it you wish?"

 _"Well there's a new girl in school and she's not exactly being liked by anybody here,me and Casey are the only friends she has,and I was wondering if we could bring her by the lair to meet you guys ."_

"You are asking if you can bring another human into our home?"

 _"Yes.. Please Master Splinter,she loves turtles and pizza,she literally said that in front of the whole class,plus she just moved here and doesn't have any friends... Please?"_

Master Splinter thought about it and said,"I will need to meditate on this matter."

 _"Master Splinter,I really need an answer becau-"_

"Yes"

 _"Wait,really? We can bring her?"_

"Yes. But blindfold her before you bring her into the sewers"

 _"Hai,Sensei."_

He then hung up the cheese phone and walked out of the dojo.

* * *

He walked into the living room of the lair to find his sons recreating.

Donnie was on his laptop,Raph was reading one his magazines with Chompy Picasso on his shoulder,and Leo,Mikey and Ice Cream Kitty were watching **Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Krew**.

* * *

In this episode,Chris' friend Trinatoki had been turned into one of the Sticky Freaks from the planet Slimoid.

"I have been turned into a freak,Chris Bradford. I will never be accepted back into my village." Trinatoki said(A/N:FYI,Trinatoki is a female humanoid alien and my OC,as are the Sticky Freaks,and the planet Slimoid).

"Do not worry,Trinatoki. You will stay with me and the 2 Ruff Krew."Chris said

* * *

"Seriously guys,am I the only one that notices what happens on our missions is almost exactly like what happens in the cartoons we watch?"Mikey asked

" No you're just delusional,Mikey."said Raph not even looking up from his magazine.

"My sons, I need you to do something for me."he said

"What's up, Sensei ?"asked Raph

"We're going to have company, April and Casey are coming and they,"he tried to say but was cut off by Donnie.

"APRIL'S COMING?!I GOTTA GO WAX MY SHELL!"He shrieked running into his lab

" _(clears throat)_ As I was saying," Master Splinter continued,"April and Casey are coming and they are bringing a young girl with them."

"You sure that's a good idea, Sensei," Raph asked questioningly,"Because every time somebody who's not us or April comes down here, something bad always happens!"

"What about Casey, Raph? He turned out okay."Mikey said

" You sure about that, Mikey?"Raph asked sarcastically

"YA MEI!That is enough!" Master Splinter exclaimed,"Now we must prepare for our guests. April has promised to blindfold the girl before they bring her here"

"They're bringing a girl,Sensei?"Leo asked

"Yes Leonardo. And I expect you all to be on your best behavior." Master Splinter said sternly

"Don't worry,Sensei. It's not like we're toddlers anymore." Raph said trying to put some confidence in his Father

"I know, Raphael, so act like the teenager and honorable ninja you are." Master Splinter said walking back towards the dojo.

* * *

 **Master Splinter walks into the screen, scene transcends into rising up tye sewers to the street in front of Roosevelt High.**

* * *

Liz is waiting on the steps with earphones in her ear when a hand tapped her on the shoulder. As she took out here headphones,she turned to see April and Casey.

"Hey Liz,you ready to go?"April asked

" Yeah, I'm ready."she replied

"Wicked!" Casey exclaimed, " Now our friend's dad told us to blindfold you so that you don't know where they live."

"Um OK?" Liz said unsure. The next thing she knew,a red sack a weird mask drawing on it was pulled over her head(A/N:A reference to the TMNT 2014 Movie,when Raph pulled a red bag over April's head). From there she was led to who knows where.

* * *

 **That's it for now, guys. Until the next chapter, Ninja-Boy out! BOOYAKASHA!**


	3. Chapter 3:Meet and Greet

**What uuuuuuuuuuup,guys! I'm back again with another chapter of this episode. Now let's get this things STARTED!**

* * *

* ****Sewer Lair*****

After what had to be about 18 minutes of walking,Liz felt April and Casey let go of her shoulders and heard footsteps walk away.

"Guys,serious question here,"she said,"Are we in the sewer?"

"Nooo," she heard a surfer like voice say

"Yeah,technically it's an old abandoned subway tunnel under Chinatown that was abandoned for financial purposes to make newer and more efficient subway stations." She heard another voice say

Suddenly the pillowcase was pulled from her head, with the light from what seemed like a TV temporarily blinding her. When her vision started to return, she looked around and saw four big green things behind April and Casey.

"April,Casey,I think there are some monsters behind you." She said warningly

"Oh yeah don't worry about these our friends," April replied

"What..Who...How...?"Liz stammered

"Well I guess that leaves Where,When and How."Raph said earning a chuckle from everyone... Except Master Splinter.

"Welcome to our home Elizabeth. I am Hamato Yoshi,but you may call me Master Splinter." He said

"Uuuuuumm...Are you a rat?" Liz asked

"Yes,and I realize this must be quite shocking to you,"Master Splinter replied," Allow me to explain our origin. "

* * *

So after an hour of explaining to Liz,Master Splinter finally finished the story.

"...-so I decided to give them all names after my favorite Renaissance painters, **Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo."**

" Wow. So to put simple, you guys are the result of genetic mutation,you know Martial Arts, and you're named after Italian Renaissance Painters. "

"Yeah that about sums it up,dudette." Said Mikey

Liz laughed,then looked at her watch.

"Oh snap, it's 6:30,I gotta get home and help Mom with dinner," she said, "But can I come back tomorrow, since it'll be Saturday?"

"Of course you can," Master Splinter said,"As long you don't tell anybody about our existence."

"Yes sir. Bye guys!" Liz exclaims as she leaves the lair. As she walk out of the sewers,she smiled knowing tomorrow was gonna be fun.

* * *

 **Well that's it for t** **he 3rd part of my "episode". See y'all L8ur. Ninja-Boy out!**


End file.
